<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Talks by jujus_writing_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880451">Quiet Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner'>jujus_writing_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Gen, They have a serious conversation but they cute, This is actually pretty sweet oop-, Whumptober 2020, referenced injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver and Dr. Iplier have a chat - in the middle of the night in Roxanne’s apartment, after Silver nearly bled to death. </p><p>Whumptober 2020 Day 7: I’ve Got You<br/>Prompt: Support</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silver Shepherd/Roxanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does this even count as whump? I'll pretend it does. Have a break from the suffering XD I'm happy to finally continue this idea.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver half-wakes up, too tired to open his eyes. His side throbs with dull pain. He’s in a bed, under a soft blanket, and he’s dressed in sweats instead of his super suit. There’s two voices talking near him, and if he concentrates, he can focus enough to understand them.</p><p>“Oh shoot, you’re staying, right? I only have this bed and one couch, um…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I don’t plan on doing much sleeping. I’m gonna keep an eye on him since I don’t have any equipment to tell me if he ends up in distress.”</p><p>“Alright then, I guess…do you want coffee, or something?”</p><p>“Coffee would be great, if it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p>“No, it’s – I mean, are you kidding? You saved his life, the least you deserve is a coffee!”</p><p>“It’s my job to help people, and Silver’s my friend.”</p><p>“Still!”</p><p>If the conversation continues, Silver doesn’t hear it. He’s too tired to keep track, the bed he’s in is too soft and warm. He falls back asleep in moments.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When Silver wakes again, his mind is clearer. That’s the only thing that’s changed; he’s still in bed, still in sweats, his side still hurts. This time, he lets his eyes open – and remembers a moment too late that Dr. Iplier is probably in the room, and that he’s probably not too impressed.</p><p>“You’re awake, huh?” Dr. Iplier asks, quiet and stern.</p><p>“Yeah,” Silver mumbles, looking over at him. He’s sitting by Silver’s bed – Roxy’s bed, technically – in a desk chair. His arms are crossed, but his expression is calm.</p><p>There’s a silence. Neither seems to know what to say. Silver’s memory is hazy, but he does recall letting Roxanne call Dr. Iplier after he refused to be taken to the hospital. After all the trouble Silver’s gone through trying to keep Roxanne a secret, one bad injury forced him to reveal her to Dr. Iplier. There was still daylight when Silver got hurt, now it’s pitch dark. Pitch dark aside from the tiny desk lamp on Roxanne’s nightstand that Dr. Iplier must’ve turned on. Silver and Dr. Iplier stare at each other, and Silver tries to figure out what to address first.</p><p>“No one knows I’m here,” Dr. Iplier finally says, “I told Host to cover for me but I didn’t tell him where I am.”</p><p>Silver nods. That’s a good thing, that’s smart of him. And Dr. Iplier doesn’t even sound as angry as Silver thought he would. But then again…that could just mean that Silver’s on death’s door and Dr. Iplier doesn’t want to upset him.</p><p>“How…How bad am I?” Silver asks. Dr. Iplier frowns.</p><p>“You’re not gonna die,” he says, “Whoever stabbed you did a number on you, though. When I got here, you didn’t have a lot of time left. Roxanne said you wouldn’t let her get a hospital.”</p><p>Silver feels like a kid being scolded. He sinks into the pillow, nervous.</p><p>“Dark chewed me out last time I ended up in the hospital,” Silver reminds him, “He went on about how risky it was for one of us to get treated by humans, how they could find out what we are–”</p><p>“And this was the safer option?” Dr. Iplier asks, an edge to his voice.</p><p>“I thought so at the time,” Silver admits, “I mean…you came, didn’t you? You didn’t tell anyone about Roxy, did you?”</p><p>“No,” Dr. Iplier sighs, “I’m not…Am I the only one who knows?”</p><p>“No. Ed and King do, too.” Silver runs a hand over his face, exhausted from more than his injury. “They’re good at keeping secrets.”</p><p>“So are you, apparently.”</p><p>“So are <em>you.”</em></p><p>More silence as the pair look at each other. Dr. Iplier finally sighs and shakes his head.</p><p>“Look, just, risk the hospital next time, alright?” Dr. Iplier asks, “Dark might chew you out, but he’s not gonna kill you. But if he found out about Roxanne–”</p><p>“Why do you think I try to keep her a secret?” Silver snaps. He sighs. “I mean, I know what you’re saying. But Dark…Doctor, Dark doesn’t seem to like you much either, but he at least respects you. He’ll listen to you and follow your advice.”</p><p>“Sometimes.”</p><p>“Sometimes is more than none. Dark doesn’t respect me at all. Neither does Wilford. I don’t…I don’t have any ground with them. What am I supposed to do but keep my head down? I’m sorry you got dragged into it, but if I had to do this again, I…I don’t think I’d make a different choice.”</p><p>A long pause. Silver doesn’t talk about things like this much, not even with Ed or King. He doesn’t often talk about the balance of power in Ego Inc. But he knows Dr. Iplier understands; he’s been around longer than Silver has. Dr. Iplier purses his lips.</p><p>“You’re out of the woods now,” Dr. Iplier finally says, “But it was pretty bad, Silver. And if you’d died, you might not have come back.”</p><p>“You can just say I’m unpopular,” Silver quips. Dr. Iplier snorts.</p><p>“Hey, I’m being serious here, doofus,” Dr. Iplier says, trying not to smile. He schools his expression with effort. “Silver, you really could’ve died while I was trying to fix you, or while I was on my way here–”</p><p>“But I didn’t!”</p><p>“But you <em>could’ve,”</em> Dr. Iplier snaps, “I know you, Silver, I know risk doesn’t faze you, but please just think for a moment. Just…understand that you were really damn close.” Dr. Iplier sighs, and when he speaks again, the fight has left his voice. “I know we don’t talk much when you’re not in my clinic, but I do care about you, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Silver says, voice soft, “You…We’re family.”</p><p>Dr. Iplier grins.</p><p>“Hey, I already have one kid, I don’t need another.”</p><p>“No way, I’m not your kid!”</p><p>“I’m older than you, though.”</p><p>“Not by much!”</p><p>“By like five months; that’s pretty decent, Silver.”</p><p>The two are laughing now, though Silver tries to quiet himself, knowing that Roxanne must be trying to sleep.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” Silver says, “Is Roxy…I mean, how’s she doing? After everything.”</p><p>“Long answer is that she’s sleeping on the couch after worrying about you all night,” Dr. Iplier answers, “Short answer is that <em>you’re</em> gonna be the one sleeping on the couch once you’re better.”</p><p>“Ah, sounds about right,” Silver mumbles, blushing a little, “I sprung a lot on her today, huh?”</p><p>“You did,” Dr. Iplier affirms, “But really, she’s just glad you’re alright.” He smiles lightly. “She loves you a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Silver says sheepishly, blushing even more, “I love her, too.”</p><p>“Also…” It’s Dr. Iplier’s turn to look sheepish. “Your name is Gabriel?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah…Did Roxy say it?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Dr. Iplier smiles again. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Silver smiles back. “I think I came up with it? It could’ve been the fans, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, I think it’s nice.” Dr. Iplier yawns. “Ugh, I think I need more coffee. Roxanne said I could make more if I needed, I think I’ll take her up on that…”</p><p>“Why can’t you just sleep?” Silver asks, “I thought you said I was out of the woods?”</p><p>“You are, but you never know.” Dr. Iplier rubs his eyes. “There’s no equipment here to monitor you, so I’m not taking any chances.”</p><p>“Oh,” Silver says quietly. It feels nice to be so cared for, so looked after.</p><p>“I’m gonna make myself more coffee,” Dr. Iplier says as he gets up from his chair. He affectionately squeezes Silver’s shoulder and grins. “Try not to die while I’m gone, alright?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best,” Silver replies, grinning back. He reaches over and squeezes Dr. Iplier’s wrist, returning the kind gesture.</p><p>When Dr. Iplier leaves, Silver realizes he’s exhausted, too. Without a conversation to keep his attention, his body wants to go right back to sleep. It helps that Silver feels safe, knowing that he’s not in danger, that Dr. Iplier’s looking after him. The pair of them aren’t that different, he realizes. They’re both willing to risk so much to help others. Silver’s going to have to make this up to Dr. Iplier somehow – and the thought almost makes him chuckle, because he knows exactly what Dr. Iplier would say to that. That it’s just his job, that Silver doesn’t have to worry about it. It’s not gonna stop Silver from making it up to him anyway, though.</p><p>Silver’s smiling when his eyes drift closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>